


Breake Through

by CayCharming



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayCharming/pseuds/CayCharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeremy comes to Tyler's house drunk and upset with everything that happened early that night, they finally reach a Break Through.  A Oneshot fic, set in 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breake Through

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jeremy/Tyler fic and it may not be my best work but when I wrote this I was in a fluffy/angst-y mood.  
> I hope someone enjoys. :)

Tyler was in his room, thinking over what happened the other night with Rebekah, it was like all his will power was gone when she said Klaus would want him to indulged in everything life had to offer. Part of his brain told him he shouldn't trust Rebekah or feel loyal to Klaus, but that part of his brain was being drowned out.

Klaus made him who he was, he gave him this gift, made everything just… better, and how could he be expected to betray him? Tyler tried to fight his own mind, tried to remember Caroline's words, tried to remember he had his own free will.

Tyler sighed and lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he was kept out of the loop now. The loop that included helping Elena with anything because Elena was the victim in all this.  
She had everything taken from her, Tyler should want to help her in any way he can. He should have wanted to help lock Stefan up a few nights ago but he couldn't make himself.

Caroline was his only connection back to what was going on with his other friends. He knew she was keeping things from him though, probably because Damon felt like they couldn't trust him anymore. In a way Tyler knew it was right to take precautions, even though he swore to himself he wasn't Klaus's little bitch…he couldn't help but notice the urge to do whatever Klaus wanted.

A few nights ago proved that, when Rebekah showed up, he tried to fight the craving he had for blood which wasn't that hard, and if she would have never said anything about Klaus he may not of ended up killing that girl.

Tyler felt extremely guilty for that, he had killed another person, and this time…it wasn't an accident. He drained the girl of all of her blood because Klaus would want him too.  
Tyler hated himself, he was really stating to feel like a damn hybrid slave, a fucking puppy that follows Klaus around. He hoped that somehow this Serried shit would stop; he couldn't take being like this anymore. And when Klaus comes back, Tyler was afraid he would come to his beck and call.

His Mom was in the hospital, thankfully the wreck wasn't that bad and she would be discharged in the morning. Thank God for Caroline, if she wouldn't have been their to stop…the ghost there's no telling what would have happened.

'Ghost,' Tyler thought with disgust, he couldn't really understand how ghost had become a part of this damn town too.

'Is there nothing sane in world? Are their fucking fairies and zombies out there too?' Tyler thought it himself angrily. 

He hated how nothing was as easy as it used to be. Before all this shit happened, he remembered when he just had family drama, Vicky drama, and Jeremy drama.

'Jeremy,' A pang of brief heartache came to Tyler's chest when he thought of Jeremy.

Tyler still had feelings for Jeremy, but…Jeremy made it perfectly clear the night of Duke's Party that things would never happen between them.

It wasn't because Jeremy didn't like him, it was because he loved Anna. When the girl died, Tyler loved that Jeremy came back into his life; he thought maybe he had another shot.  
He really thought Jeremy might like him too because he seemed really concerned when Tyler was figuring things out about Mason. Jeremy was there for him, and it felt nice, and he thought Jeremy would stick around in his life but he didn't. Tyler honestly believed Jeremy didn't do it on purpose; Jeremy simply had other things to worry about, just like Tyler did.  
They just drifted apart, Caroline became Tyler's save heaven, someone who wanted to help him like Jeremy. She still didn't fill the void that Jeremy left though, but she tired, and Tyler tried to love her. Part of him did, he loved everything about Caroline, but he wasn't in love with her, he couldn't be because of Jeremy. He was thankful Caroline had changed him, turned him into a better person, but Tyler can't help but think he did that for Jeremy too. It was stupid to think of Jeremy now, Jeremy had Bonnie, and ghost Anna on the side apparently.  
He felt bad for Bonnie, the poor girl saved Jeremy's life and that something Tyler was grateful for and she would never understand. She loved Jeremy, and he didn't love her, he wouldn't have kissed Anna if he did. He wondered how the fuck Jeremy was crazy enough to love a ghost. In a way though, that only made Tyler worship Jeremy more. Jeremy loved Anna regardless if she was dead or not, it made Tyler wish he had Jeremy's undying love. He knew Jeremy must be in a hell of a lot of pain, Bonnie had broken up with him, Anna was gone, and now Jeremy was alone. Tyler wished he could be there for him, like Jeremy had tried to be there for him the night his dad tried to make them fight.

Suddenly Tyler heard the load door bell ring from down stairs, he quickly rose to his feet, it was 2 in the morning.

'Who in the hell is here?' Tyler thought worriedly, he wasn't angry, he was worried more bad news was about to show up at his door.

He knew it wasn't Rebekah, she just appeared, he quickly opened his bed room door and walked down stairs as quickly as possible. The door bell rang again as Tyler was half way down the steps.

"I'm coming!"  
Tyler yelled and then reached the bottom of the steps and walked to the door.

He didn't have time to turn on any lights he was in such a hurry. When he opened the door the sight shocked him. It was Jeremy, in a red t-shirt, jeans, a brown jacket, and holding a almost empty bottle of Liquor in his hand. He was drunk, Tyler could see that just from the way Jeremy's eyes look, his lazy posture, and he reeked of alcohol. Tyler realized they hadn't had a privet encounter in many months, and was a little shell-shocked that this was happening.

"Hi Tyler."  
Jeremy slurred and tried to smile but it was more of a heartbreaking smile.

"Damn, what the hell did you do?"  
Tyler asked with worry and sadness as he grabbed Jeremy by his shoulder and pushed him in the house gently.

Tyler has seen Jeremy drunk, he has seen Jeremy high, but he hasn't in a long time, and that was a good thing, it meant Jeremy was happy, now he clearly wasn't, and it made Tyler's chest tighten with sadness to see him like this.

"Oh Nothing, just…found some of Alaric's hidden stash, its good."  
Jeremy promised with a smile as he took a swing and Tyler watched the boy he loved drink himself numb.

"Did you drink that whole bottle?"  
Tyler asked and was happy his voice sounded even and dull, as if he didn't care when he really did.

"Yeah but, I'll tell you a secret."  
Jeremy whispered and walked closer and almost tripped Tyler went to catch him but Jeremy just laughed as he steadied himself.

Jeremy put one arm around Tyler which sent a shiver up his back. He leaned to into Tyler's left ear and Tyler almost backed a way just because of the way Jeremy smelt.

"I don't get drunk anymore; I think I have a right to one night of intoxication."  
Jeremy whispered simply and began walking into the den as if he was perfectly comfortable here.

"Dude, your fucking hammered not drunk."  
Tyler said as followed Jeremy who turned around in the door frame and smirked at him, which made Tyler's heart skip of few beats.

"I'm not even close to hammered yet, Tyler."  
Jeremy slurred then gulped down the remaining liquor before he stepped into the den.

He walked over to the table in front of the couch and set the empty bottle before plopping down on the couch.  
Tyler followed him, and sat on the desk as he watched Jeremy, he was watching a train wreck.

'Is Jeremy really this tore up over Anna?' Tyler thought to himself, he hadn't seen Jeremy like this in a long time.

Jeremy then laid down, his feet handing off the end of couch, he rested one hand on his chest, and the other behind his head. He eyed Tyler with a look of curiosity but then smiled.

"You got anything else to drink?"  
Jeremy asked hopefully and Tyler just looked to the floor.

'What is he even doing here?' Tyler thought, they hadn't been alone like in too long, Jeremy never even dropped by to say hello anymore.

Why was he here now?

"Why are you here, Jere?"  
Tyler asked, ignoring Jeremy's questions.

Jeremy's face grew hard and bored as he said, "I can't drop by to see you anymore?"

Jeremy asked, almost liked he was offended and Tyler just shrugged. That was one hell of a thing to say, it's not like Jeremy dropped by anymore.

"That's the thing, Jeremy. You don't. Not anymore."

Tyler said with a bit if anger and sadness in his voice. Jeremy just looked down at his chest and Tyler hated that. He hated Jeremy not talking to him just because he had nothing to say.

"How the fuck did you get here anyway? You better not have driven or I swear to God I'll kick your ass for being such an idiot."  
Tyler hissed, because if Jeremy had driven drunk he could have died, and if Jeremy died…

Jeremy met his gaze with an angry look.

"I walked, all the way from my house."  
He said simply but the aggression in his voice was unmistakable.

Tyler's heart sank; Jeremy had walked about 10 miles, alone, in the dark, just to get here.

'But why?' Tyler thought with confusion.

"That's…fucking crazy why would you walk all this way?"  
Tyler asked calmly and Jeremy's angry expressions turned into an unreadable one.

"I wanted to see you; I've missed hanging out with you."  
Jeremy said it as if it was obvious.

'Yeah you have one hell of a way of showing it.' Tyler thought bitterly, he hadn't' realized till now that he was angry with Jeremy for breaking contact with him.

They used to be friends, but now they seemed like acquaints.

"Translation: You've had a shitty day and you're looking someone to get drunk with."  
Tyler said plainly honestly giving his opinion.

Jeremy surprisingly shook his head quickly.

"No, No, I just…want someone to talk to, someone who won't look at me like I'm scum of the earth."  
Jeremy explained and this was the most sober he had seemed.

"I knew you wouldn't do that, I knew you wouldn't judge me for what I did today, because…you and I have always understood each other in a sick way."  
Jeremy said and Tyler just stared at him with confusion.

"You're my friend, Tyler, you always have been."  
Jeremy said and he slurred his words that time and Tyler just sighed out of frustration.

It felt like Jeremy was mocking him, he knew how he felt about him, and here he was saying all these things that felt like there were double meanings behind them.

"How are we friends? You don't hang out with me anymore. You just...abandoned me when I needed all the help I could get."  
Tyler spat angrily and that time Jeremy got so angry he stood and glared at Tyler.

"If we're talking about abandoning people…how about we talk about how you fucking left town with only a text that said goodbye?"  
Jeremy yelled and Tyler could feel his heart rate pick up with shock.

He thought Jeremy wouldn't care when he left, that's why he only said goodbye. Tyler didn't know Jeremy wanted a personal goodbye. Jeremy took a few steps closer, glaring at Tyler as he got close to his face.

"You. Left. Me."  
Jeremy hissed firmly alcohol reeking off his breath

"When you left, I may have been with Bonnie, but when I found out you were gone, I never really got over it."  
Jeremy said angrily and Tyler couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"You're my best friend, I know I should have given you more of my time, but I couldn't."  
Jeremy and began to back away.

"Why?"  
Fell out of Tyler's mouth before he could think if he should ask the question or not.

Jeremy didn't answer; he just looked at the ground, like he regretted saying something.

"Why Jeremy?"  
Tyler asked angrily, wanting an answer to one of his confusion questions.

"It's nothing."  
Jeremy slurred when he finally looked back up, his eyes were of shame.

"No, no, don't you dare give me that lame ass shit."  
Tyler said angrily as Jeremy sat back down on the couch.

"If you're my friend like you say you are be honest with me."  
Tyler begged as he walked over to stand in front of Jeremy looked at the ground.

He felt like they were having some sort of break through and Tyler didn't want Jeremy to shut him out. Tyler wanted Jeremy to be honest, let every thought in his head come out good or bad come out just so at least he would know for sure. Jeremy looked up, his eyes full of defeat, as if he hated what he was about to say.

"I had to stay away from you, because I was slowly falling in love with you."  
Jeremy said almost angrily.

The words made Tyler's eyes go wind with disbelief.

'Is this happening?' Tyler thought to himself.

This was unbelievable; Jeremy was the one who had turned him down the night of that party. Jeremy said he simply didn't like him and he probably never would just because they were polar opposites.

"You happy? You got the truth."  
Jeremy said his voice full of venom as he stood and began walking to wear Tyler's Mom kept the alcohol.

Tyler stood there for a moment, dumfounded, and he knew he should be thrilled Jeremy just admitted this but he wasn't. He was angry and confused. He followed Jeremy into the living room.

"Wait, that night, at the party-

"I know what I told you Ty!"  
Jeremy cut him off angrily turning around to face him.

"And you know what? I was wrong! I did like you, and being with Anna was my way of trying to forget my feelings for you!"  
Jeremy snapped and Tyler was only more confused.

"I though you said you were cool with being…gay or bi or whatever the fuck you want to call it."  
Tyler said, completely baffled, Jeremy groaned and walked closer, grabbed Tyler's by his shoulders and stared into Tyler's eyes.

"I was scared to be with you because you and I were so different."  
Jeremy said in a pleading voice, as if he was begging for Tyler to understand.

"And then, you changed, you became this…amazing guy I was falling for and I got scared again."  
Jeremy began to explain.

"Why? Why would you have been?"  
Tyler asked quickly.

"Because, you had just lost your father, you were…changing into something I couldn't understand, I didn't want to fuck up your life more. Because that's all I do, I hurt people, that or they die on me."  
Jeremy's voice broke on the last part and it sent a twitch of pain through Tyler's whole body.

"Hey, that's not the truth."  
Tyler promised and was surprised Jeremy didn't pull way when Tyler placed both of his hands on the sides of his face.

"Oh really? I hurt you when I abandon you, I hurt Bonnie tonight-

"I can get over that fact, and Bonnie will forgive you."  
Tyler said, cutting Jeremy off as he just looked down.

"You didn't see her crying."  
Jeremy mumbled sadly and it broke Tyler's heart.

"Do you still love Anna?"  
Tyler found himself saying and Jeremy looked up, a tear steaming down his left cheek.

"I only loved her because she was the only person who made me feel like I feel when I'm with you."  
Jeremy confessed and Tyler's heart sped up a bit.

"I know what you mean, that's how I feel when I'm with Caroline."  
Tyler said and Jeremy eyes widen a little.

"You don't love her?"  
He asked and Tyler shrugged.

"In a way, but…I've always loved you, Jere."  
Tyler said and Jeremy smiled slightly.

"I've missed you."  
Jeremy said and pressed his head to Tyler's, his breath didn't affect Tyler anymore, it was like it was gone completely because he only cared about Jeremy right now.

Those words were music to Tyler's ears, ones he's even dreamed of Jeremy saying.

"I missed you too."  
Tyler said and wanted to kiss Jeremy more then anything but a thought dawned on him.

He would be taking advantage of Jeremy, he was drunk, and his mind was not fully here.

"Kiss me."  
Jeremy begged and leaned toward Tyler's lips and regretfully he pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?"  
Jeremy asked quickly and worriedly.

"You're drunk."  
Tyler said and Jeremy let out a laugh.

"Don't worry, you won't be taking advantage of me, I want you, God I want you so bad."  
Jeremy practically moaned before he kissed Tyler strongly and passionately.

This was so much better then their first kiss; Jeremy had pushed Tyler away then. Now though, Tyler felt like his whole body was on fire but it felt amazing. When they pulled apart for air Jeremy smirked at Tyler.

"Where's your room?"  
Jeremy asked his lips red and swollen from their kiss.

"Up the stairs, the first door on your right."  
Tyler informed and Jeremy smiled wickedly.

"Race you."  
He said and took off for the stairs, Tyler smiled to himself, and Jeremy was forgetting Tyler was a lot faster then he used to be.

In a matter of seconds, Tyler ran up the stairs and stood in the door frame of his room. When Jeremy got there his eyes went wide.

"Shit…I forgot, you can run as fast as a vampire now."

Jeremy realized with a laugh and Tyler smirked.

"I do a lot of things now."  
Tyler said with a smile and Jeremy laughed as he walked forward, wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist.

"This is going to be fun."  
Jeremy said and Tyler pulled them onto his bed in flash.

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are LOVED! :)


End file.
